An Idiot's Guide to Remove Nanami from Gaming
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: All you need is patience and one Hinata that can be ordered on Amazon. NANAMI X HAJIME! R&R


It was a cloudy and foggy day on the island and everyone (well) almost everyone was bored out of their minds! The only one who wasn't dying of boredom was none other that Chiaki Nanami, who just recently found a new game. Eyes glued to the screen, her fingers moved rapidly. She hadn't slept for 2 nights and sometimes, her friends would have to force feed her. She'd get up if she needed to go to the bathroom but that was pretty much it…no one knew why she was so addicted to this game in particular.

"Someone's gotta help her," groaned Owari, "This isn't healthy! Her brain is probably rotting!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Someone should take her outside," suggested Sonia, combing her hair with her fingers, "To get her away from the game, you know?" Everyone turned to look at Hinata.

"W-What?" he asked suspiciously, "you want me to pry her off the game? That's like killing her! Someone else do it!"

"But she probably won't listen to us," reasoned Nagito, "Just give it a try."

"Ibuki will cheer you on!" shouted the cheerful and loud girl. Hinata deadpanned. He had such nice friends.

"Look at her eyes," muttered Souda, "She's totally mesmerized! Someone stop her!"

"Fine, fine," muttered Hinata, trudging his way towards the gamer. Her slim fingers that were moving rapidly began to slow down. Her face fell. Apparently she was disappointed about something…

"Did you finish the game?" asks Hinata politely. He waited for an answer.

"…I….I….finished…for the….5th….time…." mumbled a sleepy Nanami.

"Fifth? Really?" asked Hinata in disbelief, "Is it really that good that you'd play it 5 times without bothering to sleep?"

"….No…not…really," mumbled Nanami once more. Hinata deadpanned. Why is she replaying a bad game over and over again? Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata saw that Nanami was about to press RESTART again.

"Wait!" shouted Hinata a bit forcefully, "I mean…um…why don't we go somewhere?" Nanami thought about it for a while…considering whether if she'd stay and play the game until her brain was mush or should she get some fresh air.

"Is this somewhere fun?" Nanami asks, finally facing Hinata.

"Um…why don't we go to the supermarket?" asked Hinata knowing that the last time they went, she really enjoyed it.

"I'm not really in a zombie mood today…" mumbled Nanami, "I don't think I have the strength to use a chainsaw…" Apparently she wasn't awake yet…probably not that is.

"How about a walk on the beach?" suggested Hinata. He also remembered that she liked running on the sand.

"Maybe later," yawned Nanami, "The sea king isn't out on cloudy days…" Hinata had no idea what she was talking about.

"Then why don't we go into the mall?" sighed Hinata, feeling rather hopeless. He didn't think he could get Nanami outside.

"Well I do need a new backpack," mumbled Nanami thoughtfully, "And there might be some new games! Let's go!" Hinata groaned inwardly…he only managed to get Nanami more excited on video games. As the two walked outside, Tsumiki started whispering to Sonia.

"It looks like they're on a date."

"It kind of does!" proclaimed Sonia, "In my country, my father, the king, always made me go on scheduled dates. I never really got to talk to someone I liked! How lucky for Nanami-san!"

"If you want, I'd go on a date with you Sonia," suggested a hopeful Souda.

"Aw, your hamsters are so cute Tanaka-san!" gushed Sonia.

"Someone got rejected," snickered Owari playfully.

"She's just playing hard to get," seethed Souda through his clenched teeth.

_Meanwhile…_

"It sure is cloudy out," remarked Nanami, putting on her hood, "I hope the zombies don't come out today…" Hinata, noticing that she looked upset, decided to start a small and less awkward conversation.

"Is there something on your mind Nanami?" asked Hinata carefully.

"…Nothing in particular…" she replied, taking her hood off, "Let's go in there!" She pointed to a small yet tidy looking store…which was a GAME store.

"You want to go into a game store after you spent two days playing the same game?" asked Hinata incredulously, "I mean…sure. There might be some interesting games in there…heh." Hinata laughed nervously, not wanting to upset the girl and having to see her pout. As they walked into the empty store, Nanami gasped. "Is something wrong?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"There are so many strategy games in here!" the girl shouted happily, "Let's go buy a few!" Hinata followed along, happy that she was so excited. He was dazed by her beautiful smile and was agreeing to everything she was saying until…

"You'll really play all of these with me?!" asked Nanami, holding a dozen or so board games, a bunch of card games, and lots of puzzles. Poor Hinata couldn't say no seeing as he already agreed so he just gave her a half hearted smile knowing that the rest of the day was gonna be an absolute hell. After they got out, Nanami eagerly dragged Hinata (who kindly offered to hold all the games) back to the hotel.

"S-so Nanami," stuttered Hinata sweat dropping, "Which one do you want to play first?"

"That one!" shouted the excited girl, pointing to a complex looking board game.

_In the restaurant_

"I-if Hinata-kun is going to play all those b-board games, he'll surely pass out!" panicked Tsumiki.

"Poor guy," remarked Souda, "I'd do anything for Sonia, but I'm lucky since Sonia isn't into games!" He looked proud as ever.

"Tanaka-san!" squealed Sonia, "Look! It's eating the carrot! It's so cute!"

"Damn those stupid fluffy rats," muttered Souda under his breath.

"Board games? What is this? A kindergarten class?" scoffed Twogami, "What a bunch of kids."

"Ibuki is still cheering Hinata-kun on!" shouted Ibuki, pumping a fist in the air.

"Speaking of games," chuckled Nidai's deep voice, "Let's have a spar Owari!"

"You're on old man Nidai!" shouted Owari, blood rushing through her veins. Tsumiki hurriedly ran off to get a first aid kit.

X

XX

XXX

"Done!" squealed Nanami in pure delight. The two had been playing for 8 hours now. Hinata was almost out of fuel but it seemed like Nanami was on steroids…hopefully she wasn't actually though.

"Why do they even make 10000000 piece puzzles?" muttered Hinata under his breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Nanami, picking out their next game.

"N-no!" denied Hinata, "I was just er…asking if you've ever done such a big puzzle before!" Nanami thought about it for a split second.

"No," she mumbled, getting sleepy, "I don't think they even make these puzzles outside of Jabberwock Island."

"W-why don't we get some sleep then?" suggested Hinata, "To, you know, celebrate!"

"I don't usually sleep in between games I want to play…" mumbled Nanami.

"Speaking of playing games," said Hinata, "Why did you keep playing that game over and over again?" At this point, Nanami put her hood on, showing that she was clearly bothered by something.

"Do you want me to tell you?" she asked. Hinata nodded solemnly…a little bit too solemnly.

"You _really_ want to know?" she asked.

"Yes I do," replied Hinata, "Now what is it that's bothering you?" Nanami hesitated.

"Well, there's this girl in the game and near the end and she always ends up dying. It makes me really sad because it seemed like the protagonist really liked her. Ever since the first time I cleared it, I've been trying to find different paths to see if she could live but she _always_ dies." Hinata, knowing how serious the girl was about games, decided not to tell her that it was just a game.

"Well," started Hinata uncertainly, "The big point is, if the protagonist forgets about this girl, he doesn't _really_ love her…"

"But he doesn't forget her!" retorted Nanami, "He dreams about her, thinks about her, and feels like there's a giant hole in his heart after she's gone!"

"Then he loves her," declared Hinata, "And I'm sure the girl loves him back. Even though she's dead it doesn't mean they don't love each other." Nanami took her hood off.

"…I…guess that makes sense," she mumbled sleepily.

"We should probably go to sleep," suggested Hinata, "It's late." Nanami nodded, satisfied that her troubles were gone, thanks to Hinata. Expecting Nanami to get up and walk to her cottage, Hinata didn't expect Nanami to fall asleep right in her tracks (at least not when she wasn't standing)…and let her head rest against his shoulder. Hinata's face turned crimson red…he didn't know what to do.

"N-nanami?" he stuttered. No reply. She was fast asleep. He sighed. "Goodnight Nanami."


End file.
